Le miroir de la résistance
by Sylmarils
Summary: Kirk est envoyé dans une mission de sauvetage un peu bizarre. Il trouve à la place du vaisseau en détresse un trou noir et se fait littéralement aspiré. Coup de bol : c'était un trou de ver ! Malheureusement, il se rend bien vite compte que là où il se trouve, la Fédération n'existe pas mais que l'univers est régi par un Empire qu'il avait déjà croisé (Mirror Mirror...)...
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Première FF sur Star Trek ! C'est une série sur laquelle j'ai longtemps voulu écrire, mais je n'ai jamais su trouver l'idée que j'attendais. Beh, là... Je l'ai mdr !_ _Je tiens à préciser que je ne parle pas couramment Vulcain, clairement pas, et que je ne suis claaaaaaaaaairement pas certaine de mes traductions. Dites moi si erreur il y a._

 _Dif-tor heh smusma (_ longue vie et prospérité!)

Je regardais d'un air assuré mon Capitaine. Des cheveux blonds soyeux, deux yeux perçants qui décryptaient son environnement avec assurance... Je souris intérieurement. Mon Capitaine était, selon les critères humains, beau. Je vis apparaître sur mes écrans de contrôles un trou noir. Il venait tout juste d'apparaître ! Je marmonnais :

"Capitaine, mes instruments m'indiquent que...

-Je crois que nous avons tous compris, Mademoiselle Roussel. lâcha mon Capitaine

-Je suggère que nous calculions une nouvelle trajectoire afin de l'éviter, Capitaine Decker."

Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux noisettes affrontèrent les miens. J'avais envie de vomir. Ce Capitaine était imbu de lui-même, misogyne, mais surtout inbuvable au quotidien ! Comment Starfleet pouvait se permettre d'engager de telles pourritures, je pouvais me le demander.

Sans doute parce que l'idée qu'une femme ait eu une hypothèse meilleure que celle qu'il devait avoir en tête, il me fixa en déclarant :

"Nous allons l'inspecter.

-Capitaine, il n'y a rien à inspecter dans un trou noir. De plus, l'attraction gravitationnelle risque de nous aspirer, et nous détruira.

-Je sais ce que je fais, Mademoiselle Roussel."

Me retenant de lui dire que le mot 'Mademoiselle' avait été effacé du dictionnaire depuis plusieurs siècles, j'eus un sourire de plastique. Dans ma tête, une voix retentit calmement :

" _Conserve ton_ T'san'at (contrôle émotionnel) _à l'aide de la_ Wh'ltri (méditation). _Cela te sera utile en bien des situa_ _tions, la logique pourra te le prouver._ "

Je sentis mon amertume descendre de quelques crans. Attendant patiemment que mon supérieur se rendre compte que de s'approcher d'un trou noir revenait à se suicider, j'attendis.

"Augmentation de la pression, Capitaine.

-Continuez.

-Le trou noir nous absorbe, Capitaine. Impact dans deux minutes.

-Continuez."

Je remarquais un léger plis sur son front. Dans quelques secondes, il se rallierait de mon point de vue et nous prendrons la fuite. Un officier déclara :

"Impact dans une minute, Capitaine !

-Bon, rebroussez chemin. Facteur de distorsion trois !

-La force est trop puissante, nous sommes trop prêts ! Impact dans vingt secondes !

-La pression continue d'augmenter, mon Capitaine !"

Je grinçais des dents et vis mon Capitaine aboyer quelques ordres furieux. Je calculais rapidement toutes les options que nous avions.

Ce fut plutôt rapide, en considérant que nous _n'avions pas_ d'options.

Je vis notre vaisseau se rapprocher inexorablement de sa fin. Nous n'avions pas suffisamment de temps pour charger ne serait-ce qu'une personne dans une navette. Nous étions démunis.

"Impact dans trois... deux... un... imp..."

Un choc violent secoua le vaisseau.

PDV NEUTRE :

"Capitaine Kirk, nous avons perdu toute trace de l'U. S. S. Urani, vous êtes le vaisseau le plus proche de sa dernière position enregistrée. Nous voudrions que vous alliez enquêter quant à la raison de sa disparition.

-Amiral, un vaisseau ne disparaît pas d'un claquement de doigts... dit Kirk d'un ton visiblement amusé

-Capitaine Kirk, vous avez vos ordres. Exécutez-les."

L'écran s'éteignit sous le visage incrédule du Capitaine de l'U. S. S. Enterprise. Spock, son Commandant (mi-)Vulcain se plaça le dos bien droit, les mains derrière lui, pris une légère inspiration avant de déclarer :

"Capitaine, il semble que nous n'ayons pas d'autres alternatives que...

-Je sais, je sais, Spock. Cap sur la dernière position de l'U. S. S. Urani, Monsieur Sulu.

-Aye, Capitaine."

Le Japonais recalibra le cap et poussa une manivelle. Kirk le regarda faire, un petit sourire sur le visage. Cela faisait après tout seulement un an qu'il avait commencé sa mission à bord de ce joli petit bijoux de Starfleet. Il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire.

Une fois à l'endroit où l'USS Urani a été pour la dernière fois enregistré, Kirk marmonna :

"Et maintenant ? Aucune planète, aucun vaisseau à l'horizon, rien.

-Permettez-moi de vous contredire, Capitaine.

-Faites, Monsieur Spock.

-Nos radars ont détectés la présence d'un astre ayant pour particularité d'attirer la masse présente autour de lui.

-Autrement dit, un trou noir, Monsieur Spock !

-Certes, sauf que ce _trou noir_ n'était pas là il y a trois mois, quand notre dernier vaisseau est passé.

-Et... Les trous noirs viennent des étoiles, non ?

-Il n'y avait non plus aucun astre pouvant être ou ressembler à une étoile, Capitaine."

Spock regarda son Capitaine, toujours impassible, toujours aussi droit, attendant les ordres. Il avait confiance en son Capitaine. Il avait confiance en son expertise et son jugement. Jim demanda :

"Monsieur Spock, détecte-t-on la présence de l'épave d'un vaisseau à proximité du trou noir ?

-Négatif, Capitaine. Cependant les radars sont brouillés, sans doute à cause de la présence du trou noir.

-Lieutenant Uhura, pourriez-vous contacter la Fédération pour rapporter les éléments que nous avons à notre disposition ?"

Jim semblait quelque peu perplexe et perdu. La Lieutenante expérimentée se figea quelques instants, comme attentive, puis déclara d'un ton professionnel qui ravit Spock :

"Toutes les fréquences sont brouillées, Capitaine. Impossible de contacter la Fédération, ni même quelqu'un d'autre.

-Autrement dit, nous sommes seuls au monde..."

Spock se retint de rappeler qu'il suffisait de s'éloigner de ce trou noir pour pouvoir contacter la Fédération, il commençait à connaître son Capitaine et savait bien que ce genre de remarques pourtant _logiques_ ne feraient que polluer l'atmosphère. Voilà pourquoi il se tint toujours aussi droit, se contentant de faire fonctionner ses méninges.

En toute logique, il semblerait que l'USS Urani ait été absorbé par le trou noir, où du moins endommagé par celui-ci. Ce qui voulait dire que les membres de son équipage sont morts. Il se retint de le révéler à son Capitaine : celui-ci était toujours (trop) optimiste et de ce fait allait refuser la simple déductions des faits.

Jim regarda quelques instants de plus le trou noir, semblant désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer une navette, ne pouvait pas s'y téléporter, les communications étaient brouillées... Il lui semblait difficile de mener son investigation habituelle. Il allait demander de rebrousser chemin quand Monsieur Chekov signala avec son accent habituel :

"Capitaine, nous nous dirigeons vers le trou noir ! Impact dans trente minutes !

-Capitaine, le volume et la masse du trou noir ont doublé ! s'exclama Spock de concert"

Le Capitaine Kirk se ressaisit bien rapidement et s'exclama :

"Monsieur Sulu, passez en distorsion cinq et calculez une trajectoire pour éviter le trou noir !

-Capitaine, le trou noir continue de s'aggrandir. Selon mes nouveaux calculs l'impact aura lieu dans cinq minutes et vingt-deux secondes. déclara d'un ton calme le Vulcain

-Distorsion sept, Monsieur Sulu !

-Aye, Capitaine !"

L'équipage sur la passerelle semblait décidé à sortir vivant de cette mission et redoubla d'effort pour éviter le trou noir. Kirk appela l'ingénirie :

"Scotty ! Les moteurs tiennent bon ?

-Ah, Capitaine, je dirais qu'il ne faudrait pas trop forcer non plus !

-Mettez toute l'énergie dans les propulseurs !

-Aye, aye, Capitaine !"

L'écossais raccrocha. Le Capitaine ordonna d'augmenter la vitesse. Monsieur Spock débita sur un ton neutre :

"Le trou noir a quadruplé par rapport à sa taille d'origine. Sa vitesse d'expansion est pour l'instant proportionnelle. Selon mes estimations, aucune possibilité de fuite est envisageable.

-C'est une blague, Monsieur Spock ?!

-Les Vulcains ne plaisantent pas, Capitaine. Ce serait illogique.

-A-t-on une chance de s'en sortir ?!

-Uniquement si ce trou noir est en réalité un trou de ver. Dans ce cas, nous aurons une chance de survivre, mais le vaisseau s'en tirerait avec des dommages importants."

Kirk regarda son Commandant, déboussolé. Il se raccrocha à ce maigre espoir, priant sur sa chance d'humain illogique et ordonna à Scotty :

"Donnez toute l'énergie aux boucliers, Scotty ! Je veux qu'ils tiennent à tout prix !

-Capitaine, vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain, Scotty !"

Le Capitaine coupa la communication et remarqua avec une certaine fierté que son équipage restait calme. Certes, Spock était un Vulcain, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une expression froide, mais de voir les visages de ses autres officiers bien humains ne pas paniquer lui prouva à quel point il avait passé cette année dans l'espace aux côtés de personnes de valeur.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de percuter le trou noir.

Tout fut secoué, les lumières clignotèrent, un crissement ignoble se fit entendre, c'était comme si on broyait l'Enterprise. Un Officier eut le temps de s'exclamer :

"Boucliers à cinquante pour cent, Capitaine !"

La plupart des officiers furent propulsés hors de leurs sièges et s'écrasèrent au sol, certains s'évanouirent même. Spock réussit de justesse à se rattrapper sur le fauteuil du Capitaine, quant à Kirk, celui-ci s'estima chanceux d'avoir le fauteuil le plus grand, ce qui lui permetta de ne pas quitter son siège.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à une ceinture de sécurité, le vaisseau -et son équipage- étaient trop souvent secoués comme ça !

Siydaubenement, tout fut calme. De la même manière que tempêtes et marées s'étaient déchaînées contre l'Enterprise avec une violence immédiate, le calme fit son retour dans l'instant. Mais James Tibérius Kirk savait bien qu'il n'était pas au bout de sa peine. Il demanda, non, ordonna :

"Quels sont les dégâts ?!

-Plusieurs blessés graves, deux morts, les boucliers sont à plat et on constate plusieurs incidents mineurs dans les laboratoires et un majeur en inginérie. déclara Uhura

-Merci. Spock ? Où sommes-nous ?

-C'est... fascinant, Capitaine. Cela n'était jusqu'alors qu'à l'état d'une théorie, mais..."

Le Capitaine Kirk fut surpris de voir un maigre-éventuel-sourire-de-Vulcain se former sur le visage de son Commandant :

"Félicitations, il semblerait que vos scientifiques archaïques aient eu une excellente intuition quant aux trous de ver.

-Magnifique, Monsieur Spock, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Où sommes-nous ?

-Hmm... Je ne sais pas, notre environnement n'a jamais été répertorié par les cartes déjà établies.

-Magnifique. Une trace de l'USS Urani ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de ce vaisseau, mais les radars détectent la présence d'une épave. Il y a... Deux vies humanoïdes à l'intérieur.

-Magnifique ! s'exclama James Kirk, visiblement heureux. Lieutenant Uhura, ouvrez une fréquence !"

La belle jeune femme pianota sur ses panneaux avant de déclarer :

"Ils sont en audio, Capitaine.

-Ici le Capitaine James T. Kirk de l'USS Enterprise de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. déclara de sa voix habituelle Kirk, Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-Ici le Capitaine John Decker de l'USS Urani de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. toussota une faible voix, Vous êtes venus nous secourir ?

-C'était notre objectif premier avant que ce trou noir ne nous absorbent. Heureusement, nous avons pu vous retrouver. Il sembleraient que vous ne soyez que deux. Accepteriez-vous que j'envoie mon médecin en chef, le Docteur McCoy, vous administrer les premiers soins ?

-Oui, Capitaine..."

Le Capitaine Decker toussa une fois de plus et il marmonna :

"La passerelle est inaccessible depuis l'extérieur et j'ai mon thorax coincé sous un amas de ferraille... Je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps encore, je pense.

-Qu'en est-il de l'autre personne avec vous ? demanda Jim en faisant signe à Uhura de contacter Bones

-Elle est inconsciente. Il s'agit de mon Officière en second, Capitaine Kirk. Je n'ai pas pu sauver les autres... Sauvez-la elle, au moins.

-Nous allons vous sauver tous les deux. affirma James, Mon médecin en chef devrait bientôt arriver. Dès que celui-ci confirmera que votre état n'est pas critique, il vous ramènera sur l'Enterprise.

-Merci, Capitaine..."

Le Capitaine Decker toussota avant de soupirer, comme soulagé. Kirk ne quitta pas la conversation, il voulait être sûr que les deux survivants s'en sortent. Il entendit le Docteur McCoy et son infirmière, Miss Chapel, s'affairer aux premiers soins. McCoy s'approcha du communicateur, donc du Capitaine Decker, et il s'exclama :

"Je ne sens plus son pouls !

-C'est impossible, Bones, je l'avais en ligne à l'instant !

-Jim, je te le répète, je ne sens plus son pouls !

-Docteur, la jeune femme est inconsciente ! cria d'une voix sourde Miss Chapel

-J'arrive !"

Jim sentit que l'urgence était ailleurs et ferma la communication.

Plus de quatre cent personnes étaient à bord de ce vaisseau... Et elles sont mortes.

Il serra son poing fermement sur son fauteuil et son Officier en Second s'approcha de lui. Droit comme un I, Spock, manifestement mal à l'aise, dit :

"Toutes mes condoléances.

-Pourquoi, Spock ?

-Vous semblez affecté émotionnellement parlant par cette tragédie. Il me semble que c'est ce que les humains se disent lors de situations semblables.

-...C'est exact, Spock, je vous remercie."

Considérant avoir fait son boulot de Commandant, Spock se rassit sur son fauteuil, cependant légèrement... ennuyé de laisser son ami dans la détresse. Spock ne comprenait pas : le Capitaine ne connaissait aucune personne à bord, comment a-t-il pu en être affecté de cette manière ? Le Vulcain se dit que cela devait faire partie de l'illogisme émotionnel et pourtant si fascinant des Humains.

Quelques instants plus tard, Bones rappela l'Enterprise en commentant, soulagé :

"La fille est hors de danger. Téléportez-nous !

-Avec plaisir, Bones."

Kirk se leva et intima à Spock d'un regard de le suivre. Ils allèrent ensemble dans le turbolift. Là, le Vulcain jeta un oeil à son ami. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ils ne savaient pas quand et pourtant le Capitaine avait une attitude raisonnablement logique, à échelle humaine. Spock se considéra fier d'avoir un ami aussi responsable dans ce genre de situations et d'avoir un Capitaine aussi professionnel que celui-ci.

Le Capitaine alla jusque dans l'infirmerie où là, plusieurs blessés étaient allongés, leurs constances vitales affichées sur un panneau. N'y comprenant pas grand chose, il alla jusqu'au lit récemment aménagé. Là, une jeune femme y trônait. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, une peau pâle, des oreilles rondes à souhait, des courbes avantageuses. Elle portait un uniforme bleu, et Jim sourit en constatant les similitudes phyiques avec son Second, bien que très vagues. Ce n'était pas le même noir, ni la même couleur de peau qu'il avait face à lui, cela ne le trompait pas.

Bones, réalisant qu'il devait faire un semblant de rapport, déclara :

"Hum... Les blessés s'en sortiront.

-Quant à cette fille ?

-Ses blessures sont minimes, c'est leur nombre qui est inquiétant. Et le fait qu'elle soit inconsciente, aussi. Elle ne devrait pas l'être, au vu de l'état minime de ses blessures. marmonna Bones

-Il semblerait, Docteur, qu'elle soit dans une transe de guérison Vulcaine. lâcha Spock

-Spock, je sais bien que vous vous sentez seul avec vos oreilles pointues, c'est pas pour autant que vous devez chercher des trucs de Vulcain partout !

-Il est illogique que...

-LA FERME ! s'exclama McCoy"

Spock réhaussa un sourcil face au juron du médecin, mais ne commenta pas. Il fixait l'humaine. Il savait qu'elle était dans un état de transe de guérison. S'il aurait été humain, il aurait dit qu'il en avait l'intuition. Mais il était Vulcain donc il se contenta d'une hypothèse. Il était aussi persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part, mais il ne saurait dire où. Jim suggéra :

"Et si... Et si Spock la contactait avec une fusion mentale pour la ramener parmis nous ?

-Jim, voilà une excellente idée ! Tu ne voudrais pas appeler la fanfarre non plus, afin de bien maximiser ses chances d'y passer !

-Le termes de 'chance' pour...

-Spock, fermez-la."

Légèrement vexé de s'être fait coupé la parole à deux reprises dans un laps de temps quasi-inexistant, Spock réussit à garder son calme. Le débat entre les deux amis continua jusqu'à ce que Jim fasse céder le Docteur. Comprenant que c'était à son tour, Spock se prépara.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en retenant sa respiration. Fermant les yeux, il sut d'instinct où poser ses doigts, c'est à dire sur le crâne de la jeune fille.

Il y sentit un état méditatif surprenant pour une Humaine et remarqua que son intui... hypothèse s'était avérée vraie : elle était bel et bien en transe de guérison. Enfin, une transe de guérison humanisée : contrairement à un Vulcain, elle ne combattait pas la douleur, elle se contentait de mettre en retrait son esprit le plus que possible à l'aide de la méditation afin de fatiguer le moins que possible son organisme et de laisser faire ses anti-corps. Cela revenait au même, mais avec une efficacité moindre. N'osant pas plus s'aventurer dans son esprit sans son accord explicite, il l'invita à se réveiller. Spock sentit s'agiter en elle de soudaines vague d'émotions indéchiffrables et il se retira précipitamment de son esprit. Cette fille était une Humaine : seuls les Humains peuvent avoir autant d'émotions illogiques.

Spock trouva cependant fascinant et rafraîchissant de voir une Humaine qui en connaissait autant sur la _Wh'ltri_ (méditation) et les pratiques Vulcaines.

Il énonça :

"Cette humaine est bel et bien en transe de guérison, mon Capitaine. Quand je lui ai demandé de s'éveiller, celle-ci a été envahie de vagues d'émotions illogiques.

-Voilà qui nous rassure sur son ascendance humaine ! plaisanta Bones

-Tout à fait, Docteur, seuls les membres de votre espèce peuvent faire preuve d'autant d'illogisme."

Le Docteur se figea quelques instants, essayant manifestement de déterminer s'il devait prendre cela comme un compliment ou non.

Jim rigola de bon coeur et Spock eut cette étincelle dans les yeux si reconnaissable. Il était fier de lui.

Le Vulcain raccompagna son Capitaine jusqu'à la passerelle (celui-ci était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à rappeler les deux compères pour leur contrôle de routine) et les deux s'assirent dans leur sièges respectifs. Jim demanda :

"Est-ce que vous détectez une planète de classe M dans les parages, Spock ? Ou, mieux, est-ce que vous détectez de la vie quelque part dans ce trou perdu ?

-Négatif dans les deux cas, Capitaine. Il semblerait que ce lieu soit désertique.

-MA-GNI-FIQUE ! s'exclama Jim

-Capitaine, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de superbe dans le fait d'être...

-C'était une expression, Spock.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter."

Faute de mieux, Spock recalibra ses instruments et vérifia avec son regard neutre, mais toujours rien. Aucune vie dans le rayon des radars. Ou du moins, aucune vie tel que la Fédération l'envisageait.

Il dut se faire violence pour refouler la lueur de désespoir qui perlait en lui.

PDV Mlle ROUSSEL :

J'étais seule, dans ma transe de guérison, et honnêtement j'étais bien ! Bon, j'aurais pu être mieux, je sais. Mais je n'avais certainement pas besoin qu'un Vulcain s'immisce dans mon esprit pour me demander gentiment de me réveiller ! J'entendais ce qu'ils se disaient, autour de moi !

Même si je n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Un point pour le Vulcain.

Mais même, cela est impardonnable de faire des fusions mentales à tout bout de champs ! Ses parents ne l'ont jamais éduqué ?! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom qu'il était déjà parti. J'ai pourtant eu cette impression de... déjà-vu. Mais je connais des centaines de Vulcains -ou du moins, connaissait-, difficile de s'y repérer correctement dans tout ce fratras d'esprits aussi différents les uns que les autres.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais bien décidée à rester dans ma transe de guérison, en toute humaine que je suis ! Je me sentis soudainement coupable d'être aussi immature. N'ai-je donc rien retenu de mes longues années d'aprentissage auprès de plusieurs Vulcains ? Je soupirais intérieurement avant de me ressaisir. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, et puis le Vulcain m'avait assuré que mes blessures étaient minimes. Et un Vulcain, ça ne ment pas, ou du moins pas tant qu'il n'y a pas de raisons logiques à mentir.

Je sortis lentement de ma transe de guérison, comme sur un petit nuage. J'entendis le cri estomaqué d'une infirmière et le bruit d'un médecin qui accourait vers moi. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un Vulcain se réveiller d'une transe de guérison ?

Certes, je suis Humaine, mais le Vulcain-violeur-de-mon-intimité-psychique leur a bien expliqué l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'entendis :

"C'est incroyable, ce satané oreilles-pointues avait raison...

-Sa température, son rythme cardiaque et sa tention artérielle remontent !

-Oui, j'ai remarqué !"

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis deux visages penchés sur moi. Celui d'un médecin, au vu de sa tenue bleue à manche courtes, et d'une infirmière au vu de son uniforme. Le médecin avait des traits marqués, des cheveux bruns, des yeux expressifs. Quant à l'infirmière, elle avait des cheveux blonds et un regard d'ange. Une vraie mannequine, celle-là. Je me relevais légèrement avant de déclarer :

"Je suis...

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?"

Légèrement vexée par le fait de m'être fait coupée mais aussi par le tutoiement, je répondis :

"L'USS Urani a été absorbé par un trou noir. Au vu du fait que je suis toujours en vie, force est de constater que c'était un trou de ver. Je crois que c'est la première fois dans l'histoire que...

-Oui, oui, super. Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de ton vaisseau ?

-Non.

-Les membres de l'équipage sont tous morts. Tu es la dernière survivante... marmonna avec un ton rempli de compassion l'infirmière."

Je hochais de la tête, silencieuse. J'aurais bien aimé rester en transe de guérison quelques instants de plus... Je soupirais intérieurement.

Je finis par marmonner :

"C'était prévisible : je sais que je ne suis pas à bord de l'USS Urani.

-Pardi, tu fais des transes de guérison et tu as une réaction digne d'Oreilles-pointues ! On a trouvé son sosie, Miss Chapel ! Son sosie humain !"

L'infirmière sourit légèrement face à la remarque du Docteur. Je gardais ma mine impassible. L'homme se présenta :

"Je suis le Docteur McCoy, médecin en chef du vaisseau l'USS Enterprise et voici Miss Chapel, une infirmière.

-Marine Roussel, Officière en Second du Capitaine Decker.

-Il est mort.

-Je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit.

-Toutes mes condoléances. marmonna Miss Chapel en posant avec délicatesse sa main contre ma cuisse."

J'aurais aimé dire que le destin du Capitaine Decker m'importait peu, surtout qu'il était mort, mais cela était faux : après avoir passé deux années entières dans l'espace avec un homme, tout buté et illogique qu'il soit, j'ai finis par... le comprendre, dirons nous. Le Docteur McCoy se dirigea vers l'interphone et déclara d'une voix joyeuse :

"Infirmerie à passerelle !

-Oui ? Capitaine Kirk, j'écoute.

-Ici Léonard, Jim ! La fille de l'Urani s'est réveillée !

-C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Spock et moi nous vous rejoignons."

Je fronçais mes sourcils. _Spock et moi...?_ Je demandais au Docteur :

"Ce Spock, c'est...

-Oreilles Pointues. C'est un nom rare, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes non, même s'il n'est pas commun, je connais plusieurs Spock.

-Ah ! Peut-être fait-il partie de vos connaissances, dans ce cas ?"

J'en doutais. Patientant calmement dans mon lit, je vis rapidement la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Entra un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui avait un air charmeur. Il portait un uniforme jaune, il devait s'agir du Capitaine. Quant au second, il avait des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux noisettes, un uniforme bleu et deux oreilles pointues.

Le Capitaine se dirigea vers moi et me fit un sourire charmeur. Je détestais que l'on me drague, voilà pourquoi je me contentais d'un regard froid et apathique. Il me dit :

"Je suis le Capitaine James T. Kirk, de l'USS Enterprise... Nous vous avons sauvé !

-Merci, Capitaine, je vous en suis reconnaissante. Je me nomme Marine Roussel, je suis l'Officier en Second du Capitaine Decker.

-Etais. corrigea le Vulcain"

Je continuais d'observer du coin de l'oeil le Vulcain. A dire vrai, il semblerait qu'il soit un mi-Vulcain. Spock, l'enfant de deux mondes.

Je me figeais en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils. Etait-il le Spock que je connaisssais ? Malheureusement, cette pudeur légendaire des Vulcains allait le rendre muet jusqu'à ce que je lui pose la question et s'il s'avère que je me suis trompée, je nous aurais déshonorés. Tous les deux. D'un autre côté, c'est un mi-Vulcain. Je répliquais :

"Certes, sauf que d'un point de vue strictement légal, je reste son Officier en Second tant qu'il n'a pas été déclaré par la Fédération comme mort, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. Selon la procèdure, je serais officiellement désaffectée de mon ancien poste dans une dizaine de jours. Spock, je pensais que tu avais une mémoire photographique, il se trouve que je t'ai battu une fois de plus."

Le Capitaine et le Docteur me regardèrent, semblant ne pas comprendre. Moi, mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais sincèrement peur de m'être trompée. Et pourtant mon visage arborait la même neutralité que Spock. Je l'ai tutoyé, si c'est bien mon Spock ça peut passer, mais si tel n'est pas le cas, j'ai commis une faute grave...

Spock inclina légèrement de la tête avant de déclarer :

"Certes, sauf qu'en prenant en compte l'urgence de la situation, j'ai jugé préférable et logique de ne pas respecter cet article.

-Spock, vous la connaissez ? s'étonna le Capitaine

-Affirmatif, Capitaine. Madame Roussel et moi-même avons entretenue une relation comprenant des sentiments d'amitié durant notre formation à l'académie. Ce fut une expérience enrichissante pour nous deux.

-Ah là là, tout s'explique ! Tout était lié, Jim ! s'exclama le Docteur, Notre Spock a vulcanisé cette pauvre enfant !

-Je ne me suis pas 'vulcanisée', Docteur. J'ai vécu mon enfance sur Vulcain et ce jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Il est donc logique que j'ai...

-Pitié, déjà que j'ai du mal avec un seul, ne m'en rajoutez pas un autre ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela, Spock ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec le mérite, Docteur. Il est fascinant de voir l'attrait qu'ont les humains pour attribuer les évènements de leur vie à une force supérieure nommée Destin.

-ARGH !"

Je vis l'esquisse de sourire de malice sur le visage de Spock. Cela m'étonna mais je gardait cela pour moi. Le Capitaine Kirk m'expliqua rapidement la situation : l'Enterprise était perdu, n'avait croisé personne et nous ne savions ni où ni quand nous étions. Puis, rapidement, vint la question de ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi : après tout, je n'étais pas de l'équipage, mais j'étais une soldate donc une potentielle force. Spock intervint en ma faveur : nous occuperions désormais le même poste.

J'avais du mal à visualiser pourquoi est-ce que le Capitaine aurait besoin de deux Officiers en Second, mais je me tus. Il avait sans doute ses raisons et Spock avait surement analysé la situation et s'il ne disait rien c'était que j'avais une utilité à cette fonction.

Un autre siège fut donc installé aux côtés de Spock. Etrangement, les membres de l'équipage n'arrêtaient pas de parler de ma relation d'amitié avec Spock. Certains disaient que nous étions ennemis à présent, d'autre pensent que nous étions amants... Les théories fusaient et j'avouais éprouver un cartain amusement à voir s'étaller autant de bêtises.

Cependant, certains membres de l'équipage pensèrent que je voulais prendre la place de Spock. Et cela, ça me faisait moins rire. Néanmoins j'étais l'étrangère, je devais donc me plier à certaines contraintes.

Spock et moi nous étions facilement, sans paroles, répartis les tâches : durant la première partie du quart je m'occupais de la détection des vaisseaux, planètes et objets en tout genre quant à Spock il gérait les résultats et les avancées des laboratoires, tout en cherchant notre position. Au milieu de notre quart, après la pause, nous inversions les rôles.

Le Capitaine Kirk tentait vainement de me séduire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il persistait. On dirait que j'étais devenu une sorte de défi inatteignable. A dire vrai, je ne le prenais pas mal, tant que cela restait en dehors des heures de travail. Mais j'appris rapidement que le Capitaine savait faire preuve de professionnalisme dès que nécessaire.

L'espace du vaisseau étant restreint, je devais co-habiter avec quelqu'un dans ses quartiers. Le Capitaine Kirk s'est proposé, en vaillant capitaine, mais j'avais préféré me tourner vers la seule personne à bord qui combinait mes deux critères (être une femme et apprécier le calme) tout en étant relativement proche de Spock pour être quelqu'un de confiance : le Lieutenant Uhura. J'avais bien perçu de l'étonnement dans les yeux de mon ami, et durant notre pause j'ai eu droit à une sorte d'interrogatoire à la sauce Vulcaine :

"Pourquoi avoir choisi de cohabiter avec le Lieutenant Uhura et refusé l'invitation du Capitain Kirk ?"

Je fermais les yeux en tentant de formuler cela de la meilleure façon. Les yeux intrigués de Spock m'apprirent qu'il ne voulait qu'une réponse et se fichait de la formule utilisée. Je lui avouais donc :

"Accepter la proposition du Capitaine aurait impliqué m'engager dans une relation à caractère sexuel avec lui et tel n'est pas mon souhait. Le Lieutenant Uhura semblait le choix le plus... humain, par rapport à mes critères.

-Pourquoi pas logique ?

-La logique aurait voulue que j'accepte la proposition du Capitaine."

Spock hocha de la tête et regarda fixement l'horloge. C'était ainsi que se déroulaient nos pauses : une simple attente devant un cadran. J'englobais Spock et moi dans 'nous' car en effet, nous passions toutes nos pauses ensemble. J'étais trop timide pour oser parler aux autres membres de l'équipage. Et il était hors de question d'approcher le Capitaine.

Me tournant vers mon ami, j'allais poser ma main sur mon épaule quand j'entendis la voix d'un officier :

"Demande de la présence des Officiers en Second sur la passerelle !"

Il n'y eut pas besoin de clore notre conversation, Spock et moi allâmes directement sur la passerelle. Il nous fut signalé la trouvaille d'une planète...

Une planète de classe M, habitée.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voilààààà ! En espérant que ce chapitre 1 vous ait plu ;-)_


	2. chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Chapitre 2 !_

 _Dif-tor heh smusma !_ (longue vie et prospérité)

PDV JIM :

Je fixais calmement la passerelle, reprenant mon souffle, lentement. Spock m'avait annoncé une excellente nouvelle : il venait de trouver une planète de classe M habitée ! Bon Dieu, si ça c'était pas un signe du destin...

Je fixais calmement les deux Officiers en Second. A dire vrai, Mademoiselle Roussel et Spock se collaient toujours, inséparables ces deux-là. Il était évident qu'une amitié puissante les avaient reliés. Déjà, rien que le fait qu'ils aient vécu sur Vulcain tout deux. Je me sentais comme étranger quand je voyais ce duo si complice.

Je finis par déclarer :

"Il faut qu'on aille l'explorer !

-Excellente idée, Capitaine. salua Spock

-Capitaine, je suggère une prudence plus élevée qu'à l'accoutumée. N'oublions pas que nous sommes peut-être sur le territoire d'une alliance qui pourrait voir notre présence comme une intrusion. Je suggère de tout d'abord envoyer une sonde de reconnaissane. proposa Mademoiselle Roussel

-Bonne idée, Mademoiselle Roussel !"

Celle-ci tiqua au 'Mademoiselle'. Mince, j'ai encore fait une bourde. Cette Marine Roussel avait des cheveux de jais, comme Spock -quoique plus foncé-, des yeux bleus pâles et une peau d'albâtre. En soit, elle était très jolie, et comme avec toute les femmes très jolies, j'ai tenté de la courtiser. Sauf que d'habitude il me suffit d'un sourire charmeur et de deux belles paroles pour avoir n'importe quelle femme à mes pieds ors celle-ci me tient tête.

J'aurais du m'y attendre : avec le _sosie d'Oreilles Pointues_ , comme aime bien la surnommer Bones, j'aurais dû m'attendre à un échec cuisant. Mais je ne désespère pas : je suis quelqu'un de déterminé. Et puis je prends ça comme un jeu, et je pense qu'elle aussi. En tout cas elle ne m'a pas dit non ni fait savoir qu'elle était contre.

Je demandais à ce qu'une sonde soit envoyée sur la planète et Monsieur Spock m'informa de ce qu'il se passait :

"Arrivée de la sonde sur la planète, Capitaine. Les relevés de l'air sont bons, il y a une présence très faible de radiations qui ne dépasse pas le taux recommandé...

-Mettez en visuel, Monsieur Spock.

-Tout de suite, Capitaine."

Quelques instants plus tard, on vit apparaître sur l'écran principal la vision de la caméra placée dans la sonde. Celle-ci se déplaçait et c'est ainsi que je pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'un environnement montagneux. Rapidement, je vis des traces de pas. Un peu plus loin, une silhouette au sol.

Spock m'informa de sa voix monocorde :

"Ce que vous voyez est un cadavre, Capitaine.

-Mort comment ?

-Il semblerait qu'il ait été assassiné."

Voilà une planète très acceuillante, ma foi ! Remarquant que d'autres cadavres suivaient un peu plus devant, jonchant le sol de ci et là. Marine remarqua :

"Il semblerait que les corps aient été positionnés de façon aléatoire, ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils n'ont pas été tués ici. L'absence de sang aussi. Je pense qu'ils ont du être transportés dans un moyen de locomotion et sont tombés par inadvertance. Un convoi rempli de morts.

-Voilà qui est très gai, Made... Madame Roussel !

-Ils ont été assassinés, mais on peut aussi remarquer qu'ils ont été tués d'une façon plutôt douce, Capitaine. rajouta Spock, Vu la précision des coups, il est possible qu'ils aient été tués par une machine et de leur plein gré ou du moins endormis.

-Une sorte de... génocide ?

-Je ne pense pas, Capitaine. Si tel était le cas, les corps n'auraient pas été transportés mais brûlés : le coût du transport est plus élevé.

-Il est plus probable que cela soit un convoi de condamnés à mort, peut-être. marmonna Marine"

Ils se complétaient parfaitement, je n'aurais pas été surpris si Spock commençait une phrase et Madame Roussel la terminait. Cela aurait coulé de source.

La sonde continua sa progression sur cet environnement désertique jusqu'à rencontrer des rails de ce qui semblerait être un train. La sonde poursuivit le chemin de rail et rapidement, d'on ne sait où, une balle fut tirée. La sonde l'avait esquivée de peu. Une deuxième balle fut tirée.

On perdit la trace visuelle de la sonde.

Marine s'exclama soudainement :

"Je le savais ! Chaque monde regorge de dangers, il faut à chaque fois analyser son environnement avant de s'y jeter tête baissée !"

La passerelle se figea. Madame Roussel était donc capable d'exprimer ses émotions ? Elle regarda tout le monde puis, comme comprenant la raison du malaise général, elle expliqua :

"N'oubliez pas que je suis entièrement humaine. J'ai juste reçu une éducation un peu plus Vulcaine que vous tous, hormis Spock. Je suis allée dans des établissements scolaires Vulcains aussi. Mais toutes ces années passées aux côtés de mes congénères me permettent de laisser libre cours à mes émotions quand nécessaire.

-Des paroles pleines d'illogisme. se contenta de commenter Spock"

La passerelle fut prise d'un fou rire général, qui épargna Marine et Spock. Eux, regardant la scène avec une incompréhension manifeste, attendirent patiemment que le calme se fasse. Je finis par déclarer :

"Soit. Bon. Maintenant on sait que c'est un environnement hostile qui tue beaucoup de gens et avec des tireurs en embuscade. Mais nous avons besoin de connaître notre position mais aussi de refaire les pleins d'énergie !"

Tout le monde hocha de la tête silencieusement : "faire les pleins" était nécessaire, au vu du long voyage qui les attendaient.

Je marmonnais :

"Madame Roussel, Spock, je vous demande de m'établir une stratégie à partir des données de la sonde pour une approche sur le terrain demain.

-Aye, Capitaine. déclara Spock"

Quand la relève arriva, ce fut avec soulagement que chacun put quitter la passerelle.

PDV Mlle ROUSSEL :

A la sortie de notre quart, j'avais suggéré à Spock de se mettre au travail, mais il avait repoussé ça à la fin du repas, justifiant qu'il avait besoin de méditer un peu.

Considérant que mon ami avait eu une excellente idée, j'allais dans ma chambre. Là, j'y vis Uhura qui, en tenue décontractée, lisait quelque chose dans son lit. Elle semblait si concentrée que je n'osais pas la déranger. Moi, je me contentais de m'asseoir sur mon lit, en position du lotus, afin de vider mon esprit.

Des pensées me vinrent, comme un amas noir et gluant. J'avais peur. Nous étions dans un univers inconnu et à première vue hostile. Tout ça à cause de la misoginie de mon supérieur... Je soupirais. Je repensais à l'Urani, à ses quatre cent membres, tous morts. Tous ceux avec qui j'ai passé les deux dernières années sont morts.

Ne pouvant reflouer mes pensées négatives en moi (je n'étais pas Vulcaine), je me permis de les exposer, de les décortiquer, chacunes d'entre elles. Je me rendis compte que j'éprouvais du bonheur, d'avoir retrouvé Spock. En effet, nos années passées à étudier ensemble avec à cette époque une certaine nostalgie de Vulcain restent encore les meilleures années de ma vie. Et puis je n'étais pas complètement déboussolée avec lui. Jamais je n'avais mis le pied hors de Vulcain, avant. Cela m'a fait bizarre de voir des gens qui, comme moi et mes parents, n'avaient ni les oreilles pointues, ni le sang vert, ni les sourcils arqués.

Rapidement, je vis que se mêlait à tout ça de l'apréhension. Par rapport à l'avenir sur l'Enterprise. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi, une Humaine qui pourtant a un comportement plus Vulcain qu'autre chose ?

Je soupirais. En un sens, Vulcain était plus ma famille que l'Humanité ne l'a été. Mais je suis une Humaine, le fonctionnement de mon corps et de mon cerveau est Humain, je suis et serais toujours trahie par cet esprit illogique de nature. Ce fut un constat dur à accepter pour moi. J'ai été éduquée par les Vulcains, comme une Vulcaine. Pour moi, je devais contrôler mes émotions. Mais un Humain ne fonctionne pas pareil qu'un Vulcain.

Je soupirais en resongeant à une conversation que j'avais eu avec Spock, la première je crois :

Nous venions de sortir de la salle de classe et j'allais sortir pour manger un bout. Il m'avait alors dit :

" _J'ai trouvé très pertinent votre remarque quant aux propriétés de la matière noire._

 _-Vraiment ? Je vous remercie, mais ce n'était que l'issue logique d'un problème présenté._

 _-Certes, et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné venant d'une Vulcaine, mais le fait est que vous êtes Humaine et les quelques jours que j'ai passé ici m'ont déjà appris l'illogisme des Hommes. Je trouve fascinant que certains Humains, comme vous, préconisent la voie de la logique._

 _-Parce que je suis Humaine, je ne peux pas être logique, Monsieur Spock ?_

 _-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

 _-Tous le monde connaît de nom le mi-Vulcain. Mais moi je me suis plutôt intéréssée à vôtre sujet parce que, tout comme vous, je suis perdue face à ce bain d'émotions et d'illogisme._

 _-Vous êtes Vulcaine ?_

 _-Non, seulement Humaine !_

 _-C'est... fascinant._

 _-Ravie de piquer votre curiosité, Monsieur Spock. Appelez moi Marine._ "

Dès lors, nous nous étions raccrochés l'uns à l'autre, seuls piliers de la planète qui nous avait vue naître.

Je fus sortie de ma méditation par Uhura qui visiblement s'inquiétait pour moi. Je me retins de lui lancer un regard désaprobateur quand je vis ses prunelles troublées. Je demandais :

"Qu'y a-t-il, Lieutenante ?

-Appelle moi Nyota.

-Bien. Qu'y a-t-il, Nyota ?

-Je ne te voyais pas bouger et je ne te voyais pas respirer, j'ai cru que tu t'étais évanouie.

-Je ne faisais que méditer."

Elle me regarda quelques instants, son si beau visage noir me faisant face. J'admirais ses traits délicats tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à mes paroles. Je remarquais qu'elle était un peu trop près de moi : nous n'avions une distance que d'une vingtaine de centimètres, mais c'est la distance que j'aurais autorisé à un ami. Hors, Nyota n'était pas mon amie pour l'instant. Elle se recula, sentant ma gêne, et marmonna :

"Du coup, tu es l'amie de Spock ?

-Affirmatif.

-Vous vous êtes connus comment ?"

Je fronçais les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demandait ça. Réfléchissant rapidement, je compris qu'elle voulait faire connaissance avec moi, au vu du fait que nous allions occuper un espace commun. Comportement compréhensible, acceptable, et attentionné. Je souris et répondis :

"Notre première rencontre fut à la rentrée de l'académie. J'avais... Comment dire... _beaucoup_ bu la veille.

-Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Uhura avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-A dire vrai, à l'époque, j'étais pas vraiment comme aujourd'hui. J'ai été un peu livrée à moi-même sur Terre. C'était tellement différent de Vulcain... Mes barrières mentales se sont brisées partiellement et ce fut très dur pour moi de m'en remettre. J'étais devenue alcoolique.

-Ah, je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, si c'était une partie honteuse de mon passé, je n'en parlerais pas aussi ouvertement. Bref. Spock faisait sa rentrée à l'académie, c'était le premier jour, pour moi aussi. J'avais passé trois ans sur Terre et ça m'avait minée. Mais quand j'ai vu ce Vulcain sorti de nulle part, qui ne répondait que part des phrases de logique, quand je l'ai vu réussir à maintenir ses barrières mentales face à autant de... excuse moi du terme, barabarie, j'ai compris que je pouvais moi aussi y arriver.

-Tu es Humaine, pourtant.

-C'est exact. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à me mettre au niveau de mes camarades Vulcains. Avec plus de difficultés, certes, mais j'ai pu y parvenir. Et toi ?"

Elle me regarda, rougissante. Elle finit par marmonner :

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue, à l'académie. C'était un an avant que l'on ne parte sur l'Enterprise et Spock enseignait.

-Ah, oui, je m'en souviens. Spock avait voulu rester encore un peu sur Terre, devenant ainsi professeur, mais moi j'avais obtenu une trop belle opportunité, que... je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser. J'ai directement commencé en tant qu'Officier en Second, ça ne se refuse pas.

-Ah ouais, quand même !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Nyota.

-Moi, je l'ai rencontré en cours, j'étais une de ses élèves !"

Je fus étonnée. Certes, Spock a enseigné jeune, mais quand je voix Nyota, je me rends compte qu'elle a à peu de choses près le même âge que moi. Elle doit avoir maximum deux ans de moins. Elle remarqua mon étonnement et répondit à ma question muette :

"Je suis entrée plutôt tard à l'académie.

-Je comprends.

-Dans tous les cas... Le Capitaine te fait de l'oeil, à ce que je vois !

-C'est exact.

-Tu comptes répondre à ses avances ?

-Absolument pas.

-C'est bien, il ne faut pas lui donner trop d'espoirs !"

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule, chose que je faillis prendre comme une agression, mais je me retins. Nyota était d'agréable compagnie, dans un sens Humain. Elle avait de la conversation, un beau sourire, une intelligence remarquable, et elle savait ne pas trop insister sur un sujet. Je finis par demander :

"J'ai remarqué que toi et Spock êtes plutôt proches. Vous êtes amis ?

-Non, actuellement, nous sommes en couple.

-En couple ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

Les Vulcains ne sont pas "en couple". Ils accomplissent le rituel du Pon Farr et se marient à leur fiancée. Ce qui, dans le cas de Spock, a du se révéler impossible à cause de la destruction de Vulcain. Et puis Spock n'avait pas une attitude qui indiquait que Nyota et lui avaient des sentiments amoureux l'un à l'encontre de l'autre : il se comportait avec elle de la même façon dont il se comportait avec Scotty, l'ingénieur. Elle poursuivit :

"Oui, depuis un an et deux mois.

-Je sais que les Vulcains et les Humains n'ont pas la même définition du couple. Cela se passe-t-il bien pour toi ? demandais-je avec un réel intérêt

-Nous... allons à notre rythme, je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas trop le toucher, qu'il préfère une relation plus... platonique pour l'instant."

Je hochais de la tête. Spock n'était pas clair sur ses émotions, mais quel Vulcain peut se vanter de l'être ? Au moins, moi, je n'ai que les chaînes de l'éducation autour de mes émotions, aucun instinct primaire. Je peux plus facilement les laisser s'exprimer. Alors que Spock...

Je vis qu'il était l'heure du repas. Nyota et moi allèrent ensemble au réfectoire et je remarquais que Spock mangeait seul, isolé à une table. Je pris mon plateau et proposais à l'officière des communications d'aller le rejoindre. Elle accepta avec joie et tandis que ma camarade de chambrée prenait place, je fis un salut vulcain en me contentant de dire :

"Salut, Spock."

Cette familiarité était signe de l'importance qu'il avait à mes yeux : celle d'un ami proche. Il me regarda, comme surpris de voir un salut vulcain, puis me le rendit de bonne grâce. Je remarquais son maigre sourire, qui n'échappa à Nyota. Elle me fixa quelques secondes.

J'attaquais ma soupe de plo'meek sous les yeux ébahis de la lieutenante. Elle s'exclama :

"Tu manges ce truc ?! Mais je croyais qu'aucun humain n'aimait ça !

-C'est mon plat préféré. Quand j'étais à l'académie, je la préparais moi-même."

A dire vrai, cette soupe était trop fade, si bien que j'eus une envie irrésistible d'acheter de vrais ingrédients dès que j'en trouverais. Je remarquais que Spock avait pris lui aussi de la soupe. Il la buvait patiemment. Je soupirais de bonheur en sentant les arômes envahir mes papilles. Spock leva sur moi un regard surpris et je m'expliquais :

"Sur l'Urani, au vu du fait qu'aucun Vulcain n'était à bord, le duplicateur ne proposait aucun plat Vulcain. Même pas du thé.

-Tu n'as pas pu faire la demande ? demanda Uhura

-J'ai bien essayé, mais on m'a répondu gentiment qu'il ne servait à rien de reparamétrer les duplicateurs pour un membre de l'équipage. Résultat, j'ai du me contenter du goût trop marqué et acide du thé Terrien et de la texture -sans parler du goût- pâteuse de la soupe de légumes."

Spock m'observa lentement, avant de boire sa soupe. Je vis que Nyota semblait hésitante. Moi, j'observais Spock. Même en dehors de notre quart, il arborait une attitude professionnelle avec Nyota.

J'avais une maigre idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête : il voit bien que son espèce est en voie d'extinction et que dans l'espace il lui sera difficile de regagner la nouvelle vulcain tous les sept ans alors il a pris le choix le plus logique comme fiancée : Nyota. Chose que je comprends tout à fait, malheureusement celle-ci n'a pas les capacités psychiques adaptées et Spock n'y met pas beaucoup du sien. Je pris une inspiration, avant de demander, pour vérifier mon hypothèse :

"Tu as quel âge, Spock ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Si tu veux que je sois plus précise, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis ta majorité ?"

Il se figea quelques instants et je vis ses oreilles verdir. Il a compris mon allusion. Je sais que c'est un sujet extrêmement tabou, voilà pourquoi jamais je ne me serais osée à en faire directement allusion, mais bloqués dans ce vaisseau, c'était une problématique bien réelle pour Spock. Car ici, la Nouvelle Vulcain, c'est une Utopie.

Mon ami finit par marmonner :

"Six ans, huit mois et vingt-quatres jours... Je voudrais que tu ne t'inquiètes pas à mon sujet, sache que cela n'est pas obligatoire : j'ai pris les mesures nécessaire.

-De ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le cas, Spock. Et tu le sais."

Il baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. J'allais passer à autre chose quand Nyota demanda :

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Je fusillais Spock du regard. Certes, le Pon Farr est un sujet tabou, mais ne pas prévenir celle que l'on a choisit pour l'accomplir, c'est autre chose ! Je me contentais de répondre :

"D'un rite Vulcain de nature très... intime. Je ne pense pas que Spock veuille t'en parler ici, c'est très gênant et très tabou chez les Vulcains.

-Dans ce cas, comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Tu as certes vécu sur Vulcain, mais...

-Ayant été fiancée à un Vulcain à l'âge de mes sept ans, j'ai bien du me renseigner."

Spock haussa un sourcil, surpris. Nyota elle aussi qui s'exclama :

"Tu es fiancée ?!

-Non, plus maintenant : il est mort durant l'attaque de Néro.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, Nyota. Je le faisais plus par compassion et lui plus par logique qu'autre chose.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? se risqua Spock

-Tu ne le connais sûrement pas, mais figures toi que lui aussi s'appelait Spock. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai entendu parler d'un Spock à l'académie la première fois, j'ai cru que mon fiancé était venu... Il lui arrivait d'avoir sa propre logique."

Je soupirais avant de mordre dans mon bout de pain. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et Nyota le comprit. Spock, quant à lui, n'aborda pas le sujet : cela aurait été indiscret pour un Vulcain.

Le repas se déroula donc avec un certain silence gênant. Cela ne dérangeait ni Spock ni moi-même, mais Nyota s'agitait sur sa chaise, manifestement mal à l'aise. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Spock, pour lui faire signe de l'aider. Il me regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis fixa la Lieutenante, comme intrigué. Il finit par demander :

"Pourquoi êtes-vous mal à l'aise ?"

Je tiquais : Spock vouvoyait Nyota ? Je devrais lui en parler. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire aimable avant de lui répondre :

"Je n'aime pas les longs silences. J'ai toujours été habituée à beaucoup de bruit autour de moi, et je n'aime pas vraiment le calme plat.

-Tu devrais t'y habituer. Certes, les Vulcains ne sont en général pas très bavards, mais Spock est un vrai muet. dis-je sur un ton que je voulais plaisantin

-Je sais ! soupira la jeune femme

-Je ne prends la parole que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Logique."

Spock m'exaspérait en cet instant. Il ne comprenait pas Nyota, je le voyais. Je sentais qu'il faisait des efforts, mais ne réussissait pas à la comprendre. Et Nyota, elle, aimait Spock et attendait qu'il avance à son rythme. Je soupirais en cet instant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Nyota m'inspirait de la confiance et beaucoup d'empathie. Je n'avais pas envie que Spock -même sans le vouloir- lui fasse du mal. Je devrais lui exposer la situation selon mon point de vue après.

Une fois nos assiettes finies, Nyota se leva et effleura l'épaule de Spock, un instant. Il la regarda et celle-ci lui proposa :

"Spock... est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir dans mes quartiers ce soir ?

-Je peux vous laisser l'intimité dont vous aurez besoin. dis-je, avec un peu d'espoir

-Et pour quelle raison voudriez-vous que j'ailles dans vos quartiers ?"

Je vis dans les yeux de Nyota de la tristesse mais de la compréhension. Elle allait enlacer son petit ami mais se retint et décida de s'en aller, après de lui avoir souhaité une excellente soirée. Je regardais Spock. Il ne semblait pas comprendre Nyota, je le voyais déboussolé. Soupirant, il me dit :

"Cela fais exactement deux fois en l'espace de deux minutes et quinze secondes que tu soupires. Cela n'est pas dans tes habitudes de montrer tes émotions de façon aussi distincte.

-Ces deux ans aux côtés d'humains m'ont permis de comprendre certaines choses. Comme la logique de l'illogisme.

-Illogique.

-Et pourtant ! Bon, je crois savoir que nous avons une stratégie à préparer. Que suggères-tu ?

-Allons dans mes quartiers, la passerelle est actuellement occupée et les laboratoires aussi."

Je me levais, et, sur la même cadence, Spock et moi allâmes dans ses quartiers, nos épaules se frôlant de temps à autre. C'était une proximité très importante, pour un Vulcain. Celle d'un ami proche ou bien de son époux/épouse.

Les quartiers de Spock étaient modestes. Il n'y avait qu'une table avec deux chaises, un tapis sur lequel il devait sans doute méditer au vu de la présence du coussin, un lit une place impeccable, un ordinateur et un coffre. Spock alla s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et je le suivit.

On commença à parler de notre stratégie, des meilleures options. Spock raisonnait avec une logique imparable, mais chaque être a sa propre logique et c'est ainsi que nos logiques se confrontèrent. On mélangea nos idées de départ sur un terrain d'entente qui me sembla parfait en apparence.

Spock déclara :

"Si tu n'as rien à rajouter, je suggère de garder ce plan.

-Excellente idée, Spock."

Le Commandant l'enregistra sur un pad avant de me regarder. C'était ma chance. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, je lui dis, sans détour :

"Laisse moi te dire que ce que tu fais est immoral et illogique, Spock.

-A quel propos ? demanda innocemment le Vulcain

-A propos de Nyota. J'ai bien vu ton stratagème. Tu comptes faire d'elle ta femme.

-Exact, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'illogique dans ce comportement. Le Lieutenant est une femme intelligente, connaissant certaines choses sur la culture Vulcaine et elle s'est donc présentée comme étant le choix le plus logique. Ses affects à mon encontre n'ont fait que renforcer cette certitude.

-Spock, tu la traites comme une étrangère."

Il me regarda calmement, ne niant pas. Je poursuivais :

"De plus, après une année entière de relation, il me semble anormal que vous ne soyez pas liés par le _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ (lien psychique des fiancés). Spock, fais-toi une raison, Nyota n'est pas celle qu'il te faut. Et puis, en restant avec elle et en lui donnant de faux espoirs, tu ne vas que lui faire du mal.

-Ses espoirs ne sont pas faux étant donné que je compte réellement me marier avec elle.

-Elle n'est pas en quête d'un mariage, elle est en quête d'amour, Spock.

-L'amour est humain et je suis Vulcain.

-Et l'amour rend aveugle.

-Le Lieutenant Uhura a une excellente vision."

Je fixais Spock. Il fallait que je lui explique. Je repris mon visage neutre, ce qui sembla le détendre -je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était tendu- et je pus dire :

"Spock, ta décision est illogique en vu du fait que le Lieutenant Uhura est une Humaine. Tu ne pourras jamais la satisfaire et jamais elle ne pourra te satisfaire. Ainsi, il en va de mon devoir d'amie de t'avertir de l'illogisme de tes propos.

-Mon père a épousé une Humaine et en est extrêmement satisfait. Cela n'est donc pas un argument valable.

-Certes, sauf que tu oublies de te mettre à la place de ton père. Celui-ci avait trouvé logique d'épouser une Humaine et non une Vulcaine, ainsi son choix était réellement mu par la logique. Dans ta situation, au vu du fait que la Nouvelle Vulcain n'est pas accessible, tu as choisi le Lieutenant Uhura. Cela veut dire par conséquent qu'elle n'est pas le choix idéal et que l'épouser est dangereux.

-Si je ne l'épouse pas, j'en mourrais à cause de la _Plak'tow_ (fièvre de sang). contra Spock

-Il te reste la possibilité du duel.

-Ôter la vie d'autrui afin de survivre plus longtemps me semble inacceptable.

-C'est pourtant le choix le plus logique, cela te guarantis sept ans de tranquilité.

-Je ne peux tuer autrui."

Spock était catégorique. Je soupirais. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que c'était la seule option ? Je marmonnais :

"Tu peux peut-être te lier avec quelqu'un d'autre que Nyota.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Tes critères ne doivent pas se restreindre à un seul genre, Spock. Il serait illogique de te baser uniquement sur les femmes alors que tu ne pourras pas repeupler la Nouvelle Vulcain. Ne pense pas à la procréation, pense à ta survie. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un maître de lui-même, capable de donner sa vie pour toi et qui n'aurait pas de difficultés à t'accepter tel que tu es.

-Essaies-tu de me pousser à te choisir ? demanda Spock

-Non. A dire vrai, je pensais à un autre membre de l'équipage qui semble correspondre à tout cela.

-Et de qui s'agit-il ?

-Du Capitaine Kirk, Spock."

Mon ami se figea. Je savais que ce n'était pas à cause du fait que le Capitaine soit un homme, les Vulcains se souciaient peu du genre de leur partenaire, mais à cause du simple fait que le Capitaine Kirk soit son ami. Spock marmonna :

"Le Capitaine est mon ami, jamais je ne me permettrait de..."

Sa voix se perdit. Je demandais :

"Spock, le Capitaine et toi êtes de grands amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes oui.

-Je vois bien que vous vous entendez extrêmement bien, tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème.

-Le Capitaine est un homme à femmes et la fidélité du mariage l'empêcherait de... mener à bien ses activités."

Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai que le Capitaine a essayé de me draguer mais n'a pas la même attitude avec les hommes de son équipage. Je soupirais avant de marmonner :

"Effectivement, c'est un problème. Cela te pousserait à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, ce qui n'est certainement pas sain pour toi.

-Exactement. Voilà pourquoi le Lieutenant Uhura me semble être l'option la plus logique.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, Spock.

-Oui ?"

Il me regarda, légèrement tendu. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour le détendre et cela eut l'effet escompté. Je dis :

"Tu vas essayer de te rapprocher de Nyota. Si tu arrives à tisser ne serait-ce que les prémices d'un _Kugalsu'kash-naf_ (lien psychique des fiancés) avec elle, tu accompliras le _Pon Farr_ avec elle. Je pourrais t'aider autant que tu en auras besoin. Si tu n'y arrives pas... Nous nous battrons à mort dans le duel.

-C'est illogique, je refuse de te tuer.

-Spock, c'est moi qui refuse de perdre mon ami dès sa première _Plak'tow_ (fièvre du sang). Je suis prête à tout pour cela. Et te connaissant, je sais qu'envisager un marriage avec moi n'est certainement pas ton premier souhait.

-Permets moi de modifier ton offre.

-Je t'en prie, Spock.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que tu parlais... Et j'en suis parvenu à une conclusion capitale. Le Lieutenant ne m'attire pas. Je respecte son intelligence et sa beauté, mais je ne me vois pas passer ma vie avec elle."

Je souris. _Des paroles bien humaines pour un Vulcain, Spock_. Il continua :

"En effet, elle ne me comprend pas et c'est réciproque. Cependant, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. C'était à l'époque où je l'ai choisie le choix le plus logique. Mais maintenant, je comprends que je dois recalibrer mes estimations. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements à bord de l'Enterprise. Et tu as raison, si Jim n'était pas exclusivement hétérosexuel, il aurait été mon premier choix. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il n'est donc pas qualifiable. Il me reste trois mois et six jours avant d'entrer en Pon Farr. Tu as raison une fois de plus, si je ne fais rien, je serais contraint de me battre à mort contre toi. Chose inacceptable. Les seules personnes impliquées dans cette affaire sont le Lieutenant Uhura et toi. Le Lieutenant Uhura n'est pas retenue pour les raisons que tu m'as montré. Par élimination et logique, tu es donc mon premier et unique choix."

Il se tourna vers moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Cela pouvait être comparé à une demande en mariage. Mais nous n'étions qu'amis. Et puis je sais ce que ça fait d'être fiancée à un Vulcain, cette sensation de chaleur dans l'esprit... J'avais connu ça. Et je l'avais perdu si subitement. Je n'étais pas une Vulcaine, je n'avais pas ce super-pouvoir que mes compatriotes ont. Je ne veux sous aucun prétexte revivre cette expérience. Je finis par répondre en passant au vouvoiement :

"Spock, je pense que vous pouvez savoir que je n'envisage pas d'avoir une relation d'ordre amoureux avec quique ce soit pour encore longtemps.

-Votre fiancé est mort. répondit-il en passant lui au vouvoiement

-Et vous êtes aussi bien placé que moi pour savoir ce que ça fait. Donner ma vie pour te sauver est un prix acceptable, vouer ma vie à ta sécurité est autre chose.

-Je comprends. Est-ce donc un refus ?

-D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas que tu me tues, Spock.

-Ce que tu dis est illogique.

-Voilà pourquoi j'hésite autant. La logique m'intime d'accepter mais mon coeur hurle à la prudence. Et en tant qu'Humaine, je sais qu'il faut que j'écoute mon coeur.

-Ce n'est donc ni un refus ni une acceptation.

-Tout à fait, Spock.

-Peut-on comparer cela au phénomène terrien qui se nomme... faire la cour ?

-Ma fois, si tel est ton désir...

-Soit. Dans ce cas notre arrangement s'en trouve changé. Le voici. Si je n'ai pas réussi à vous courtiser avant mon Pon Farr, nous nous battrons à mort."

Il me fixa avec ce sérieux si particulier et je hôchais de la tête, prête à accepter mon sort quelqu'il soit.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Au début, je vous jure que je voulais faire du Spirk... Je vous le jure. Il semblerait que mon esprit farfelu se soit dit qu'un simple Spirk n'était pas suffisant._


End file.
